A certain (un)lucky girl
by Zm93
Summary: Kamijou touma has a friend whose bad luck matches his own


CHAPTER 1

It is start of new semester at school after summer vacations.

Kamijou Touma lost his memories recently because of an incident involving a certain silver haired nun and is now nervous as newly transferred student.

"Ah,Kamijou-san!Good morning."

He is standing just outside his classroom as he turns towards the person greeting him.

His eyes widen on seeing (in his opinion) a cute girl with green eyes,brown hair with a large ahoge (?) wearing his school's girls uniform.

He stared at her for a while as she started feeling uncomfortable."Umm...Kamijou-san?"

"Yo Kami-yan!I know you have cute girls falling for you but don't rub it in by showing off in front of us"a silver-blue haired boy yelled at him.

"A-ayogami-san!Good morning,a-and its not like that?"she blushed and waved her arms in denial.

"Makoto-san,don't bother with these idiots"Fukiyose seiri,acting class rep stared at the two boys a warning.

Kamijou nervously sat down on his chair.

But his mind wandered towards the girl who initiated a conversation with him.

* * *

During the course of the school day he learned the following about the girl.

Name : Makoto Naegi

Esper ranking : Level 0

Esper ability : Good luck (?)

Okay,he doesn't understand how something superstitious like luck is considered an esper.

But he doesn't understand his own ability, _imagine breaker(as well as bad luck)_ so he is not going to school day ended and just remembering everyone's names (again) along with unfinished homework made him walked through the park and ended up losing 10,000 yen to a wending machine.

"Kamijou-san wait!"

"Makoto-san?Oh,if you wanted to warn me about this machine then too late."

"Well,I guess I'll bring out some drinks"

"Really?What do you have in mind?"

"You remember my ability,right?"

"Lets see.

Good luck...was it?"

Naegi looked at him with confusion

"That's the name but do you know how it works"

Kamijou looked on silently

"I don't understand the science behind it.

But basically when I go through bad luck,it is followed by good luck."

"Hey!If you don't want something then move it."a chestnut brown haired girl in Tokiwadai uniform arrived and pushed him away from the doesn't seem to notice Naegi's doesn't like the girl's attitude

"And who might you be?"

"Are you making fun of me.I'm Mikasa Mikoto!"sparks start to fly as she launches an electric attack on Naegi,confused and not understanding whats going on moved,then tripped...falling on Touma as he is raising his right hand to defend himself (and her ) from incoming attack.

Misaka only then notices the other girl but is unable to stop her by sheer luck (?) the lightning goes just above their heads with Naegi burning only a few hair on her head (but not her ahoge).It doesn't stop there as lightning somehow moves across the park and hit a car parked along the exploded with a loud bang followed by screams of bystanders.

Touma is horrified by sight of flames and smoke seen from the distance and has no wish to be interrogated by anti-skill because the powerful esper girl is throwing a tantrum for no grabbed his friend (?)'s arm and runs like his life depends on it.

"Kamijou-saannn!"she cries out but is too shocked to say anything else leaving behind the dumbstruck before she notices them fleeing.

* * *

After running for a few minutes they stop in a busy street to catch their breath.

"Such misfortune!"

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?Why are you apologising?"

"It was my luck that caused it"she says while looking down.

"Hey now,it wasn't your fault.

Besides this Kamijou is used to bad luck"

She sighs then looks at him.

"Your'e right Kamijou-san.I may be uninteresting but I should try to be more positive"

"You aren't uninteresting fact you are the first girl who hasn't tried to attack me today."he felt her cheeks heating up.

"You know you can call me Makoto-san..."

She is interrupted by her cell phone's ringing.

"Ah!I need to return to my you tommorrow Kamijou-san."She bows quickly and runs before Touma can respond to her farewell.

Now Kamijou is really interested in her.

 _'Just what was my relationship with this girl'he wondered_

 ** _A/N : I'm not good in developing OC's so I took Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa and turned her into a girl.I don't own any characters etc._**


End file.
